LO SIENTO
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Solo dos palabras, es lo que Tak tanto necesita, cosa que el orgullo de Zim no permite. ZaTr


_Hola Lindos. este fic lo escribi como regalo de Navidad 2013 para alguien que ama el ZATR. aparte del fic de AX, este seria mi primer fic por lo tanto tiene un par de defecto XD bueno espero lo disfruten._

* * *

><p><strong>"LO SIENTO"<strong>

Había fuego por todas partes, la base estaba destruida por completo, se miraba las partes de la abeja robot destrozada en el suelo, había mucho humo y todo estaba nubloso, Gir había desaparecido.

Zim tenia muchos golpes y estaba de rodillas a merced de la causante de ese caos. Lo miraba como un insecto que con un fácil movimiento de un pie puede morir. Tak tenia una mirada altanera y una sonrisa de satisfacción plena al fin el justo orden se había restablecido.

La ojos morados se acerco a Zim apuntándolo con las extremidades de su Pak, le dijo en tono siniestro.

-Bien Zim piensa bien tus ultimas palabras, porque en este momento tu miserable vida acaba.

Zim vio pasar esos últimos días ante sus ojos, como las cosas pudieron cambiar tanto, como unas simples palabras era tan difícil de decir.

* * *

><p>Una semana antes en la base de Zim.<p>

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!.

Retumbo un grito gangoso en las cuatro paredes de esa base, probeniente del futuro dictador. Gir llego corriendo donde su Amo con un cerdito de juguete en la mano. Zim estaba a recostado en su sofá, se había quedado dormido pero despertó de golpe saltando de el.

-¡QUE PASO AMO, SE ACABARON LOS TAQUITOS!.

-No Gir y no vuelvas a mencionar esa nauseabunda comida ¡Nunca! No es eso, Zim tuvo un horrible sueño otra vez. Es están asqueroso y ridículo.

-Pero Amo yo creo que es lindo.

Gir sonrió tiernamente ganandose una mirada molesta de su Amo.

-¡LINDO CREES QUE SOÑAR QUE ESTAS EN LA ESCUELA, EN UNA RIDICULA FIESTA CON TAK, Y TERMINO ASIENDO ALGO ASQUEROSO CON ELLA Y PEOR A UN ME GUSTA! ¡ESO TE PARESE LINDO!.

-Si Amo besar es ¡LINDO!.

-No para un invasor. Esa demostración de Afecto compartiendo fluidos es ¡Asqueroso! además odio a TAK me causo mucho dolor con eso de los frijoles.

-Pero Amo a usted le gustad Tak.

- ¡CLARO QUE NO NUNCA!.

-La menciona todos los días desde la vez que bese a Gazi.

El Uci volvio a sonreir tiernamente y se toco los labios con los ojos cerrados. Zim se molesto mas.

-Gir si hago eso es por que cada vez que por desgracia veo carne o golosinas recuerdo sus ojos...

Por alguna razón Zim comenzó a sonrojarse. Gir le sonrió y grito muy feliz.

- ¡AMO ESTA ROJO!.

- ¡SILENCIO! Y ya basta de tonterías debo, ir a la escuela.

El Irken se puso su disfraz y salió de la casa tirando la puerta comenzó a caminar muy pensativo hasta que llego a la escuela estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

* porque pienso tanto en la tonta de Tak. Quería robarle la misión a Zim y esa estúpida carne ¡Que clase de tortura es esta! Miro sus morados ojos en todas partes, de seguro es una trampa suya*

Salió de sus pensamientos al tropezar con alguien y caer fuertemente a el suelo.

-Por ¡JUPITER! Que estas ciego Zim.

-¡QUE! Pero fuiste tu el que se tropezó con Zim, humano Dib.

El ojos ambar se paro rápido sacudiendose la camisa.

-Por Venus. Zim en que tontería estarás pensando.

Dib entro a el salón dejando a Zim tirado en el suelo. Porque no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos morados?

Miro una mano ante el que le ofrecía ayuda para levantarse, pero en un segundo esa mano lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto casi asflixiándolo. El Irken cerro los ojos presionándolos y escucho una voz familiar.

-Vamos Zim abre tus ojos, quiero ver si me recuerdas.

Era claro aquien pertenecia esa voz que lo hizo vibra.

Tak seguía apretando el cuello de ese ser que con cada parte de su alma odiaba. Zim no quería abrí los ojos pero termino asiéndolo y viendo ante el esos ojos que por alguna extraña razón venían a su mente a diario desde el día que le dijo que seria su "puerco amor".

-E vuelto Zim y sabes para que. Solo para hacer tu vida miserable.

Lo tiro bruscamente de vuelta al suelo. El tocio sobandose doloridamente el cuello viendo como esa femina entraba indiferentemente a el salón de clases.

Zim se levanto torpemente, entro a el salón vio a Dib que señalaba impactado a Tak. la maestra Bitters le grito dandole una temible mirada.

- ¡ZIM SIENTATE!.

Obedesio sentandose algo temeroso de la profunda y fría mirada de Tak, la cual estaba parada enfrente de todos.

-Bien eh vuelto para celebra el día mundial de la salchichas. Mi padre realizara una fiesta en una semana aquí en la escuela y yo la organizare, necesito un ayudante el podrá estar con la carne toda la semana.

Dib noto la manera fría que Tak miraba a su nemesis, analizo que TAK no había vuelto a conquistar la Tierra, sino avénganse de Zim y eso le convenía.

-Tak, yo propongo que Zim te ¡Ayude!.

Los ojos del Irken se abrieron como platos, pasando de sorprendidos a molestos.

-¡QUE! ¡ASQUEROSO GUSANO ASPESTOSO, ZIM NO LO ARA, HASZLO TU!.

La horrible docente termino con su futura pelea.

- ¡CALLENSE! Que Tak decida quien será su inútil ayudante.

Los ojos de la Irken se posaron pesadamente sobre su verdugo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Dib. Que lo sea Zim.

-QUE?. ¡COMO!, ¡DIB ESTO ES TU CULPA HUMANO APESTOSO!. ¡TE MALDIGO DIB TE MALDIGO!.

-Vamos Zim no será tan malo muchas horas extras después de la escuela con Tak y la carne.

Dib le sonrió con burla asiendo que Zim lo viera con mayor odio.

- ¡TE ODIO DIB COSA, Y ESTO LO PAGARAS!.

La maestra Bitters se canso de tanta tonterias.

- ¡YA CIERREN LA BOCA! Tak como la escuela ya no tiene fondos para mandar mas estudiantes a el salón subteranio tendrás que compartir lugar con Zim.

-Perfecto.

Tak miro de forma siniestra a Zim el cual indignado y aterrado grito.

- QUE ES ESTO? ¡ME NIEGO! ¡ATRÁS TAK ATRÁS!.

Tak empujo a Zim dándose lugar en el mismo asiento quedando muy apretados. El Irken se sentía incomodo y sin darse cuenta sonrojado. Tak tenia mirada fría, mientras que todos los niños horribles del salón se reían.

Dib hablaba con el mismo en voz baja.

-Por Jupiter esto es perfecto. Zim esta asiendo el ridículo y pasara toda la semana siendo torturado por Tak, si todo sale bien ella lo destruirá y quizás pueda aprovechar para descubrí a Zim como la bestia malvada que es. Solo debo estar atento a una buena oportunidad.

-Miren Dib esta hablando solo otra vez. Están ¡RARITO!.

Grito Sara, logrando que todos dejaran de reírse de Zim y Tak para reírse de Dib.

Tak voltio a ver a Zim, el estaba sonrojado por lo apretado y pegado que estaba a el cuerpo de ella.

-Esta será la última semana de tu vida Zim.

-Como volviste Tak? Que no te deje claro que la Tierra la devastare yo, y ya le prometí la luna a Gir.

Tak acerco mas su rostro a el de Zim asiendo que se sonrojara en aumento.

-Sigues siendo un tonto Zim.

Zim solo la vio se sentía incomodo pero a la vez muy bien.

La clase se paso rápido, Zim y Tak por fin pudieron estirarse después de lo apretados que estuvieron todo el día.

Todos los niños salieron del salón. Dib paso a la par de Tak susurrándole.

-Zim tiene bajas las defensas de su base.

La femina le dio una medio sonrisa a el humano. Zim lo noto y grito ofendido.

-¡ESTO ES UN COMPLOT! ¡MODO DIB QUE NO VEZ QUE TAK DESTRUIRA TU MUNDO!.

-Yo diria que vino a otra cosa.

le respondio sonriendole con burla, antes de salir del salón dejando a los Irkens solos.

El comenzó a caminar asia atrás buscando la puerta, por algo que no entendía Tak lo intimidaba mucho mas que antes.

-Que sucede Zim, no recuerdo que fueras tan cobarde.

-No se de que hablas y ¡ALEJATE DE MI TAK! A que haz venido por ¡VENGANZA!.

-Sabes Zim me di cuenta vagando en el espacio durante meses por tu culpa, que la Tierra no vale nada, y que el humano cabezón y su consaguinia ya viven torturados aquí. Asi que solo me vengare de ti.

Tak topo bruscamente a Zim a una de las paredes, el estaba aterrado ya que Tak era mucho mas amenazante, su mirada era fría y vacía. Zim podía ver detrás de esos ojos falsos los ojos morados que miraba en todas partes.

-¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ME HAZ HECHO TAK?!, ¡ES UNA TORTURA!, ¡MIRO TUS OJOS ESTUPIDOS OJOS EN TODAS PARTES!.

-¡CALLATE ZIM! Odio tus gritos mejor toma esto.

Saco de su pak disfrazado de mochila un enorme trozo de carne y dos botes de salsa de barbacoa, no tardando en arrojarle la carne y basiarle la salsa encima a Zim, el cual comenzó a gritar con dolor por las quemaduras.

La femina solo sonrió, lo tomo de un pie llevándoselo arrastrado por toda la escuela, hasta llegar a el gimnasio hay seria la fiesta.

Dib estaba escondido con muchas cámaras listas para grabar algún momento que estuvieran sin disfraces oh alguna pista alguna prueba, para demostrarle a el mundo que el no estaba loco.

La ojos morados le arrojaba cosas a el Irken para la fiesta, a la vex que le ordenaba que acomodar cosas, y anotara todo lo que ella le decía.

Zim se harto en cuestion de segundos, que se creía Tak para tratar a el grandioso Zim como un esclavo, pero al verla a los ojos se sentía sumiso ¡Como lo odiaba! Que clase de poder mental estaba usando Tak sobre el.

pasaron las horas.

-Ya es tarde. Seguimos mañana Zim.

-¡ESPERA! Me vas a explicar porque preparas una fiesta con salchichas para humanos?

-Yo se lo que hago Tarado.

Le respondio espujandolo para salir tranquila del gimnasio. Zim se quedo muy pensativo por que estar con Tak le asia sentir tantas emociones.

De la misma forma con mente perdida volvio a su base, ni noto que Gir no estaba solo pensaba en ver mañana a esa altanera femina. Por que sentía esa gran necesidad de tenerla cerca de nuevo?. Ni siquiera le presto atención a sus quemaduras, estaba tan molesto por que se sentía así de esa forma confunsa.

* * *

><p>La semana paso muy rápido pero a la vez lenta. Zim ya se había acostumbrado a pasar pegado a Tak durante las clases, Tak lo había torturado toda la semana arrojándole carne, salsa de barbacoa, cajas, humillándolo y golpeándolo, dándole ordenes. tratándolo como un esclavo.<p>

Dib se la había pasado muy feliz toda la semana espiándolos, viendo todo no había descubierto nada de lo que quería, pero al menos ver a Zim humillado era genial, y había descubierto algo, algo que solo el ciego de Zim no había notado.

-No olviden niños que hoy es la fiesta de la salchicha a si que es obligación venir, deben bañarse no queremos que pase lo que paso en la fiesta de pascuas donde nos invadió la peste de su horrible olor colectivo.

Dijo de manera tetrica la supuesta maestra humana del inframuldo Bitters. Antes que el timbre sonara. Tak separo apartándose de Zim de ese asiento que por miseria compartían.

-Tarado tengo que hacer algo. tu acomoda todo en el salón de la fiesta, el gimnasio y nos vemos en la noche.

- ¡QUE!, ¡QUIERES QUE ZIM HAGA TODO SOLO!.

-Si, amenos que seas tan inútil así como de tonto.

- ¡OYE! A que te refieres?.

-Olvídalo tonto.

Tak lo empujo con una mano, saliendo despacio del salón de clases. El Irken la siguio pero con dirreccion gimnasio por que tenia que debia hacer todo el trabajo.

Que tanto se creía Tak? Y porque acababa de verla y sentía que la extrañaba? por que sentía sensaciones enfermizas cuando la tenia pegada a el en ese asiento?.

Con esos pensamientos llego a el gimnasio, molestandose al ver al modo Dib quitando unas cámaras.

- ¡DIB ASQUEROSA, LARVA QUE ESTAS ASIENDO AQUÍ!.

El ojos ambar le respondio de manera calmada.

-Que no miras marcianito, quito mis cámaras tal vez no haya grabado lo que esperaba pero ver como te humilla Tak de nuevo en las grabaciones será divertido, por jupiter jamás me había reído tanto.

Dijo seguido de otra risa, encolerizando al ojos rubis.

-Significa que vites todo, ¡AGHHHH! Un día tomare todas tus cámaras y estúpidos aparatos espías y los meteré en tu cabezota de tamaño de pista que es extremadamente ¡GRANDE!.

-¡QUE NO ESTOY CABEZON! Y al menos no estoy tan ciego como para no notar lo que Tak tanto quiere de ti.

-¡MIENTES! Y de que hablas?.

-Bueno no debería ayudarte a ti pero me e reído tanto gracias a las humillaciones que ella te dio que lo are por ella.

Se aclaro la garganta para decir lo mas obvio.

-Zim, Tak solo quiere que te disculpes con ella que le digas "LO SIENTO".

Zim abrio sus ojos como platos.

- ¡QUE!, ¡PERO SI ELLA FUE LA QUE ME LASTIMO CON SUS DOLOROSAS MUESTRAS DE AFECTO!.

-Y tu arruinaste su vida recuerdas.

- ¡MIENTES! Además yo soy un invasor, no conozco eso de lo siento, menos se como disculparme.

-Eso es problema tuyo Zim.

Termino de decirle a su nemesis tomando sus cámaras, salió tranquilo del gimnasio.

Zim quedo mas pensativo y confundido que antes, seria que eso era todo lo que Tak necesitaba.

El resto del dia Zim acomodo todo para la fiesta, como Tak se lo había ordenado. Como podía ser posible que lo haya hecho como un fiel esclavo se sentía ridículo y humillado, pero por alguna razón quería que Tak quedara complacida por su trabajo.

Ya era de noche y todos los niños horribles comenzaron a llegar. La maestra Bitters estaba en la entrada junto a una maquina que verificaba quien se había bañado ese día, si la maquina alumbraba con una luz verde significaba si, pero si la luz era roja era un no, esos niños eran llevados a un salón de tortura del que jamás volvían.

Zim estaba un poco pensativo viendo esa extraña maquina. Pero se quedo impactado al ver llegar a Tak con un hermoso y pegado vestido color violeta. todos los niños se quedaron igual de impactados al verla llegar, mientras las niñas sintieron envidia susurrandose cosas entre si. Tak se miraba tan bella pero con una profunda mirada fría e indiferente, camino directo donde Zim para decirle.

-Zim esto quedo horrible, esto es lo mejor que podías hacer? Que inútil.

Zim intento salir de su impacto pero a un ido pregunto.

-Tak por que estas vestida a si, que planeas?

Ella solo lo tomo del brazo, jalandolo caminando a paso rápido llegando al techo de la escuela. desvaneció su disfraz de humana, bajo la mirada sorprendida del ojos rubis.

-¡TAK! Que te pasa alguien te vera.

Sintio como se le asercaba peligrosamente y le quitaba la peluca y los ojos falsos, estando cerca a el separados por milímetros, viéndolo con esos bellos y dominantes ojos morados.

Era tan facil para Zim perderse en esos ojos que había estado viendo en todas partes. Ahora estando ante el comprendio que cualquier poder mental que la femina estaba usando lo había vuelto esclavo de esos ojos.

- No importan los disfracez, a esta hora todos los humanos se comieron las salchichas de la fiesta, deben estar durmiendo.

-eso hacen esas salchichas, les pusiste algo?.

-No, solo dan sueño. pero después hablamos de eso. Hoy escuche que hablaste con Dib. Oi todo.

-Si ese mono Dib es muy estúpido.

-Eso pensé al oírlo. pero después de pensarlo y negarlo una y otra vez, creo que podría ser.

-Ser que?

Y con esa pregunta se termino la conversacion calmada.

- ¡ZIM ERES UN TONTO!, ¡ESO QUE TE DISCULPES, QUE DIGAS QUE LO SIENTES! ¡QUE DIGAS LO SIENTO!.

La altanera femina saco las extremidades de su pak envolviendo a Zim, apretándolo, lo acerco a su rostro. su mirada era de profundo odio.

Zim se odio a si mismo por disfrutar estar en esa manera tan humillante con esa ojos morados, esos bellos ojos mistico lo retában con una gracia deleitosa, no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por lo que sus instintos le gritaban.

Acerco mas su rostro a el de ella, unió sus labios asiendo nacer un beso robado. Tak abrió sus ojos como platos, pero al sentir un sin numero de explosiones que le agradaron cerro sus ojos y guardo las extremidades de su pak. Zim la abrazo para aumentar el contacto, ella se dejo brazar y lo aperto mas asi para pegandolo a su cuerpo.

El beso se puso mas intenso parecía una entrega de dos almas siendo una, era tan hermoso los dos sin sus disfracez en el techo de la escuela siendo de noche bañados por las estrellas. Pasaron lo que se sentian como horas a si, sin descansar hasta que Tak se aparto un poco de Zim, para verlo a los ojos, el le sonrió y quiso besarla de nuevo, ella lo detuvo preguntándole.

-Espera Zim. Lo aras.

-Hacer que?

Pregunto con la intriga escrita en su rostro

-Lo de la disculpa...

Le respondio algo dudosa por no ver ningun interes en ese Irken, pero su respuesta la confundio y enfado a otro nivel.

-Asi claro. Zim te disculpa Tak.

-Tu a mi... y se puede saber ¡Por que?!

Sentia que lo descuartizaria.

-Por las dolorosas muestras de afecto, y esta semana humillante. El gran Zim te disculpa y ¡YO SOY ZIM!.

Extendio uno de sus brazos que libero del abrazo al decir su nombre.

-Esto de compartir fluidos no es tan asqueroso como se ve en los humanos. Creo que a Zim le gusta besarte, le gustas a Zim.

Intento besarla otra vez perdiéndose en sus ojos morados, pero con una ira indescristible la femina lo aparto de ella gritándole.

- ¡ZIM ERES UN IDIOTA!, ¡TU TENIAS QUE DISCULPARTE CONMIGO!, ¡TU ARUINATES MI VIDA!, ¡ Y NISIQUIERA LO SIENTES!.

Uso todas sus fuerzas para gritarle llena de imponencia.

-¡TE ODIO ZIM!.

El Irken levanto sus antenas alterado.

- ¡ESPERA! Quieres que "Yo" me disculpe, ¡YO SIENDO ZIM! Diga lo siento?.

- ¡SI IDIOTA, ESO QUIERO!.

-Es que… No puedo, no se como hacerlo, además ¡ YO SOY ZIM! No tengo por que humillarme de esa manera.

La de mirada altanera escucho el sonido de sus dientes tronando apretando su mandibula con rabia por el comportamiento de quien tanto habia destruido su vida, y ni siquiera era capaz de darle una corta disculpa como pago de su anterio sufrimiento.

-Quise darte una oportunidad Tarado y la desperdisiastes ¡DATE POR MUERTO!

Lo vio con fulminante odio, en lo que con una manga de uno de sus brazo comenzó a limpiarse la boca fingiendo que sentía asco a causa del resiente contacto. Zim la vio indignado como podía un beso de el de "ZIM" darle asco. Sus pensamientos fueron cortado al sentir a Tak correr rápido donde el empujándolo, asiéndolo caer del techo de la escuela. El ojos rubis gritaba aterrado por la caída.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!.

-Como odio sus gritos.

Dijo para si, sola en el techo.

-Se hace tarde, Mimi me espera.

Bajo de ahi balbusiando.

-Tonto Zim. Besarlo fue asqueroso… si eso fue, solo eso.

Se toco los labios con una mirada triste de deserción. Como ese Irken orgulloso se disculparía con ella, se sentía tonta por averlo pensado, se fue disfrazada de seriedad y indiferencia.

Mientras Zim caía en un bote de basura, fue una muy dolorosa caída. Porque no saco las extremidades de su pak? Quien sabe. El agobiado Irken salió torpemente del bote escuriendo basura.

-¡AHYYY!, ¡TAK!, ¡TONTA! Porque tenia que arrojarme del techo? Como pudo sentir ¡Asco por un beso de Zim!

Le grito al vacio.

-Disculparme yo.. decir lo siento?...

* * *

><p>Con mayor confucion el ojos rubis camino a su base, solo para encontrarse con un completo caos.<p>

Mimi estaba destrozando todo, las paredes, los nogmos, la seguridad no existía prácticamente, las partes de la abeja robot estaban destrozadas y tiradas por todas partes, solo había humo y explosiones dentro de lo que fue una base. Zim grito horrorizado como un loco.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.

Tak apareció frente a el para comenzar a golpearlo diciéndole.

-Tenia razón el humano, tienes bajas las defensas de tu base.

Sigua golpeándolo sin parar, junto a una risa demente aunque vacia. Zim no podía defenderse, aunque lo odiara ella era muy fuerte y hábil, tirando patadas, puñetazos, rodillazos, todo tipo de dolorosas técnicas de soldado que a estas alturas ya habia olvidado.

Zim callo de rodillas a su merced, ella le sonreía de una manera altanera, con una una sonrisa de completa maldad, y falsa satisfacción plena posandose en su femenino rostro. Saco las extremidades de su pak apuntándolo con ellas.

-Bien Zim piensa bien tus últimas palabras por que en este momento tu miserable vida acaba.

Zim cerro los ojos y vio pasar esos últimos días. Si unas simples palabras podía acabar con ese ¡INFIERNO! Debia hacerlo. Abrio los ojos y respiro profundo, parandose torpemente con dolor, vio esos hermosos ojos morados altaneros que lo veían con odio.

- ¡LO SIENTO!.

Lo dejo salir a todo pulmon, mientras Tak abria sus ojos como platos sorprendida.

-Que dijites?...

-¡QUE LO SIENTO!, ¡ZIM SIENTE HABRE ARUINADO TU VIDA!, ¡SIENTO NO HABREME DISCULPADO ANTES!, ¡TE PIDO DISCULPAS!.

La femina seguia sorprendida como era posible. Zim se disculpo? Dijo que lo sentía olvidando su orgullo por ella...

El la vio molesto, por que Tak no decía nada?, se acercó peligrosamente a ella con rabia, tomo su rostro con sus dos manos enguantadas.

-¡Que no me oyes! Perdóname, di ¡ALGO!.

Zim al darse cuenta lo cerca que estaban sus rostros la volvio a besar abrazándola de una forma desesperada, quería saber si lo perdonaba. Necesitaba saberlo. Tak le correspondió el beso perdiendose en el, era como si ese largo y desesperado beso se llevaba el odio y su rencor. Zim se separo de ella unos centímetros para verla con sus ojos rojizos brillando.

-Te perdono Tarado.

La escucho susurrarle. Por alguna razón Zim se sintió muy feliz que lo haya perdonado, dejando de lado ese insultante apodo.

-Ya era hora.

Vio a los lados al fin notando algo.

-Pero donde esta Gir? Ahora que lo pienso no lo eh visto toda la semana.

El mensionado llego con su disfraz de perrito verde, estaba completamente sucio, con trozos de pizza.

-¡Gir! Donde estuviste toda la ¡SEMANA!.

Le reclamo a su primer asistente que solo le sonreia.

-Con Gazi encerrado en el cerdo de la pizza.

El invasor levantado y bajo una antena dudoso.

-Y que estabas asiendo con...? A no importa. Tak dime esas salchichas de la escuela solo daban sueño?.

Dijo viendo a la ojos morados, en lo que Mimi llegaba a la par de su Ama, mostro con su cabeza un holograma de un plan.

-No solo eso, también provocaran una horrible pandemia. Zim ya todo esta listo quieres acompañarme conquistando la Tierra juntos?.

Le ofresio la mas grata tentadora oferta con una sonrisa que conpetia con el brillo de sus misticos ojos morados, ganando otra de ese macho de su especie.

-Si Tak cosa, Zim hacerta ya que eres la única digna para ser mi Aliada.

-¡VIVA PANDEMIA!.

Grito el Uci comenzando a bailar, jalando a Mimi para que bailara con el, mientras sus Amos volvian a besarse. Escuchandose al fondo gritos de agonia de los habitantes de la Tierra, que comenaban a enfermarse y morir lentamente.

**(FIN)**

* * *

><p><strong>Quien diria que una simple disculpa puede acambiar todo nwn bueno espero sus comentarios<strong>

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
